Episode 202 (20th January 1987)
Plot Tony is tricked by a customer during his early morning taxiing, causing him to lose out on money. Mehmet gets lairy with WPC Howard when he thinks that she thinks he is the Walford attacker. Ian returns home the next morning from Kelvin's party; Kathy and Pete assume he was seeing Tina, the girl he likes from school. Michelle remains angry at Lofty for the previous night's events. Dot, Ethel and Simon wait to see Dr Legg, but when Dr Singh offers to see the first patient all three of them retreat, although Dot ends up seeing Dr Singh. Tony cleans up Kelvin's flat but Kelvin is nowhere to be found. Dot suffers hot flushes again and is insistent the party has brought them on, though Dr Singh tells her they are down to the menopause. Debbie phones her and Naima's landlord to sort out issues they are having with their new property; Naima is unimpressed by the landlord. Mehmet then has a go at Naima for taxiing women home in her van after the party and accuses her of stealing business. Rezaul then turns up in the café and Naima argues with him. Rezaul calls her irresponsible and then refers to Naima's shop as his, before telling her that he hopes she will not behave like she is when they are married. Tony heads over to the launderette in search of Kelvin where Dot tells him that it was her who phoned the police over the party. Den tells Pete he considered meeting Sharon at Kelvin's party but decided against it, although he still wants to see her. Simon gives Lofty advice on how to sort his relationship problems with Michelle out. Mary asks Pat to give her more contacts so she can continue to make money, but Pat is against the idea. She then tells Mary off for leaving Annie at home unattended. Kathy learns that Pete has moved the wrong stock in their flat, and as a result, some of the stock for Mehmet's friend has been sold on her stall, delaying the order further. Michelle confides in Lou about how she feels about Lofty's behaviour in their relationship. Pat notices an injury on Annie and asks her if she got it when she was left alone, but Mary insists she fell over in her care. Pat then refuses to give Mary any more contacts, so she tells her she will get them herself. Kathy persuades Sharon to meet Den in the community centre. Lofty and Michelle sit down to resolve their issues, with Lofty suggesting Michelle goes out on her own once a month. The pair kiss and make up. Den waits at the community centre for Sharon, but she is nowhere to be seen. Tony arrives in The Vic and waits for Kelvin; he sees the back of a person who he believes is Kelvin but is left embarrassed when it is not him. Sharon finally turns up to see Den. She berates him for how he treated Angie and refuses to move back in with him. He tries to give her a coat he bought her but Sharon does not want it. He then offers her money which she takes, before asking her if she will meet up with him for dinner once a week. She tells him she will not talk to him again until the divorce is final. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Lou - Anna Wing *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Tony - Oscar James *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Barry - Gary Hailes *Mary - Linda Davidson *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Tom - Donald Tandy *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as "WPC Alison Howard) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Walford Surgery - Consultation room and waiting room *1C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Community Centre *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: "Without Ange, there's half of you missing." *Viewing FIgures: UK broadcast - 24,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes